


Severed

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, padawan braid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst day of Kanan's life. How he lost his Padawan braid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ptgreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/gifts).



> Note: Caleb Dume is Kanan's name before he went into hiding.

“Master!”

The clones had turned on them. They were attacking them. Why? They were their allies… even…

He closed his eyes not to think of the easy comradely he shared with a few of them. Them grinning at him and ruffling his hair when they thought they could get away with it.

“You’re good at strategy, but you do have a few things to learn yet, Commander.”

He felt the quick phantom of shame under his fear for being so proud the first time they called him that.

Afraid. He was so afraid.

“M-Master,” He said again, quieter this time. If he was loud they might find him. He had taken refuge in the old abandoned temple. Blaster fire echoed. He tried to shut it out. Master Tabin was dead… and so was Terean, his Padawan.

“Master, where are you?” He whispered. He reached out shakily with the force, but his terror made it hard to catch the thread of her lifeline.

He tried to calm down. He was a Jedi. He needed to calm down… he had been in war. He had—

He was a fool. He had been a Padawan for a year and he had never seen a major battle, and now…

“Caleb.”

“Master!” His voice cracked in his relief. Her gentle hand on his shoulder gave him back a bit of strength and control. “Master, why is this happening?”

She shook her head. He looked in her eyes then and he could see it. There was fear in her too. That was the moment he lost hope.

When he realized there was nothing that they could do to fix this.

“There!” A trooper shouted. Blaster fire in their direction. As one the Master and Padawan pulled their sabers deflecting the blasts.

“Fall back,” his Master said evenly. He edged backwards gripping his lightsaber tightly, the familiar weight doing little to comfort him.

“We’re being surrounded,” His Master said softly. She kept eyeing him. Usually he could read her. Know what his Master wanted and expected, but something was weighing, and he didn’t now what.

“What will we do?” He asked. His mind spun trying to figure out an alternate route, then he remembered. “Master! Remember I explored the ruin earlier. I found a secret entrance… I don’t know where it leads, but at least we could hide there…

“Or be trapped there,” His Master said gravely. She seemed to come to some sort of decision.

“They’re here! Go, go, go!” Their former captain shouted.

Another round of blaster fire. Caleb tensed. Soon they would be completely circled. Their own soldiers would execute them.   
  
"If only we could get a message out…" He had felt it, the death of fellow Jedi, even worse than it had been during the battle of Genosis, but…  


“Padawan,” Master Depa said with the utmost calm. “I don’t think there’s any help left to come. We need to regroup. Go into hiding.”   


“Master?”

Blaster fire rained on them, with a graceful sweep of her lightsaber Caleb’s Padawan braid was severed. It fell to the floor.

“RUN!” She ordered, then let out a cry of pain as blaster fire hit her square on. 

He ran.

He ran and ran and he never stopped. 


End file.
